


Twdg Theories and My Opinions On Things

by LoveFandoms828



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: All The Ships, F/M, Feels, M/M, My opinions, Randomness, Rants, Relationship(s), Some Humor, Theories, Top Nick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: I just talk about theories and other things for Twdg :)





	1. Nick Theories

**Author's Note:**

> I found these theories on the internet and wrote my opinions on them ♡

Some Funny Nick Theories I Have Seen and My Opinions On Them - 

 

 

**Nick is Gay ~**

_I should of seen this one coming xD_

_I think Nick is actually Bisexual (liking both genders)._

 

**Nick is Transgender (he was a girl before) ~**

^_^   _I don't think that he is. He is more manly than Luke. And  there is a lot of facts that prove that he is not a transgender. But, I don't want to go on about it so, next one…_

 

 

**Nick is a virgin ~**

_xDD This is funniest one. Nick's not a virgin, he's probably had sex before. The way he flirted with Luke proves it._

 

**Nick is black or one of his parents is black ~**

=_=  _Wtf? Someone came up with this theory and thought that Nick was a light skinned black guy…_

_I don't know where they got this idea. Maybe they think that Nick's dad is black just because he was never there?_

_Nick is not black and the only reason he looks dark in some scenes is because he's tanned a little bit._

_He's not black._

 


	2. Clementine's Relationships

This is my opinion on Clem's relationships with some of the characters : 

Lee - Her Father Figure 

Kenny - Her Uncle/Old Friend 

Sarah - Her Sister/Best Friend 

Nick, Luke, Javier - Her Brother(s) / Friend(s) 

AJ - Her Little Brother/Son 

Gabe - Her Crush/Love Interest 

 


	3. Nick as a Dad?

I think Nick would be a great dad :)

I think he is great around kids xD

What do you guys think? 

 


	4. Nick, Clementine, and Luke

Nick, Clem, and Luke = Perfect Team 

They are the best team in my opinion :) 

 


	5. Nick vs Luke?

Nick vs Luke - Who would you choose?

I would choose Nick, of course.

He's my favorite and I love him ♡ 

I would have loved if this happened, this would have been an interesting ending :)

What do you guys think about it? 

 


	6. I Miss Lee and Nick

I miss these two. Lee and Nick were both good guys, why did they have to die? :'(

Rip Lee and Nick. 

 


	7. Nick Deserved Better

Nick is a good guy, he saved Clem, protected her, was the one to actually give her a gun, etc. He should of lived longer, he deserved better. 

 


	8. Really Luke?

Seriously Luke? You didn't give Nick a weapon and let him leave, looking for help with a bloody shoulder. Which ended up attracting a lurker to him. He got bitten after that. Nick's death is partly Luke's fault. 

Anyone else agree with me? 

 


	9. My Reasons For Not Liking Luke

Reasons I Don't Like Luke - 

1 : He's too nice of a character (I love complex characters like Nick). 

2 : He's always playing the good guy, never killing anyone or anything except walkers (he doesn't kill even if it means he's in danger). 

3 : He gets mad at Nick a lot for no reason (Nick just trying to protect the group). Luke fighting and arguing with Nick helped nothing in the situation(s). 

4 : He fights with Kenny for no reason too. Luke is always trying to fight it seems. 

5 : He got Nick killed, letting Nick go out with no weapon and a bleeding out shoulder. Nick's death is mostly Luke's fault. 

6 : He claims to care about his friends but, got Nick and Sarah killed. 

7 : He always 'tries' to help but, makes the situation worse. (Like when he got caught by Carver or didn't watch out for walkers like he was supposed to.) 

8 : He barely reacted to Nick's death, like the 20 years of friendship meant nothing to him. He fucked Jane hours later, completely forgetting about Nick's death. He didn't even grief or was really sad about the fact that his best friend is dead. 

9 : He was more angry about the fact that Jane left than that Nick died. 

10 : I hate that he always tries to act like a leader and take charge. Kenny is a better leader than your ass. 

Sorry all you Luke fans but, I can't stand him. I don't like him much. 

I think I'm done ranting xD 

 

 


	10. Nick Is Not Like Ben, He's More Like...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting sick of almost everyone comparing Nick to Ben so, I decided to write my own opinion about it.

**Reasons Why Nick Is Not Like Ben -**

 

He made two mistakes while Ben made a lot more mistakes. 

Nick only got one person (Matthew) killed while Ben got three/four people (Carley/Doug, Katjaa, Duck) killed. 

Nick would not leave Clementine behind to die while Ben did. 

Nick stands up for himself a lot of times while Ben only stands up for himself one time. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

I personally think that Nick is more like Lilly. 

 

**Reasons Why Nick and Lilly are Similar -**

 

They both have anger issues. 

They both don't trust people easily. 

 

 **Their mom(s) are not in the picture :**  
\- Nick's mom died.   
\- Lilly's mom is never mentioned (she is dead or somewhere else). 

 

 **Their father figure(s) get killed :**  
\- Lilly's dad dies.  
\- Nick's uncle (he was a father figure to him) dies. 

 

They both become unstable after their father figure(s) die. 

They both are considered a danger to the group. 

They both killed someone, thinking their friends were in danger. 

They both try to do what is best for the group. 

 

_Those are my reasons for thinking this._

_So, it's bullshit when people think Nick is like Ben when he's a lot more like Lilly._

_What do you guys think? (I hope that you think the same.)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly think that Nick is the male version of Lilly.


	11. My Ship :)

When people don't ship Troy x Nick and/or David x Lingard -

I'm just like (me) : Fight Me!

Just kidding xD probably...

But, I do ship Troy x Nick & David x Lingard a lot ♡ 

 


	12. Nick on top?

This is my opinion (of course) but, I think Nick should be on top, not Luke. I'm tired of reading Fanfics where Luke is on top.

Luke has 'uke' in his name for a reason, he's meant to be on bottom ;)

Besides Nick is more manly than Luke and taller than him too.

Nick is the one on top in the relationship, do you guys agree? 

 


End file.
